The present invention relates to an osteosynthesis plate designed to reunite splinters and fragmented bodies of bone belonging to a humerus or to any other long bone.
Patent EP241914 discloses plates of this kind which have a T shape whose transverse branch and longitudinal branch are perforated with holes of oval conical profile. On one of the faces of each branch, the plate comprises grooves into which the holes provided for the passage of fixation screws open.
The plate is thus used with bone screws comprising a double thread, on the one hand for fixation in the bone and on the other hand for receiving said plate by placement of a nut, in order to obtain a device permitting stabilization by tightening.
The plate permits reduction of fractures of the anatomical neck of the humerus, of the ends of the humerus situated at the elbow, of the upper ends of the tibia, and of other lesions in proximity to the bases.